


Stone Heart's

by Southernpeach13



Series: The tales of the Stone lady. [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always a girl Goliath, Begging, Come Eating, David knows Owen is Puck, Dominant David Xanatos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem Goliath, Female Goliath, First Time, Goliath is a virgin, In a way, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somewhere in the beginning of season one, Submissive Goliath, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Xanatos is kinda a dick, but its for a different story, i mean he care's about her, i'm not sure, okay there is a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: He always admired how strong she was in the storied he had read.The leader of the Gargoyles was strong and stubborn. Yet loyal and kind.He never would of guessed she had been a virgen.





	Stone Heart's

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it David Xanatos is a monster fucker and I love him because of it.

Xanatos was always drawn to strange creatures from storybooks. Gargoyles to be more exact. Especially their leader, Glorianne.  
Xanatos brought her to his room a few weeks after he brought her clan back from their thousand year sleep. Her long straight black air felt like silk between his fingers. He admired her strength, her will, her innocence to humanity. He knew she was not ignorant. Given her history with other, but she still longed to trust them. He soon learned how submissive she truly was as they landed in the soft bed together. Her dark hair splayed gracefully across the pillows. Her large wings open on display. He let his hands trail on them, drawing out a soft whimper from the creature of the night.She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel the nervousness rolling off her body. Xanatos mouthed her neck and smirked as he realized why.  
“Glorianne.”  
“Yes.” she breathed as he began to kiss her neck “Have you ever been with anyone like this.” He straightened himself and looked at her dark eyes.  
She turned away from him, shame seemed to be coming off of her.  
“No, I have not.” Xantos smirked at the female gargoyle. “Not even Demona.” He whispered in her pointed ear. Glorianne closed her eyes “No, not even her.” She whispered pained at the reminder of her former mate attacking her for siding with the humans. Xanatos grabbed her silky hair with a firm grasp, he had been wanting to try this ever since he laid eyes on her as she woke and he pulled roughly.  
Glorianne let out a surprised roar before it turned into a mewl of pleasure.  
“Good.” He snarled possievely. He let his hands roam down her body removing the cloth and belt that kept her modest.He began to leave a trail of kisses down her athletic body.  
“You’re mine now Glorianne. “ Glorianne felt tears sting in her dark eyes as he said those words. She wanted to belong to someone. She wanted someone to trust, to love. To be her’s. She had thought she had found that with her Angel of the night, but she had been wrong. So very wrong and the wounds still sting. Xanatos leaned down and began kiss and mouth her neck getting a low purr of pleasure from her. “Please.” she whimpered He proceeded to removed the cloth from her stone body that kept her modest. He took a moment to admire her strong figure, scars trailing her body.. He kisses every scar he saw on her body from top to bottom. “You’re beautiful.” He said as his kisses trailed back up to her neck. “I wish-“ a kiss on her shoulder. “I could keep you right here-“ A kiss between her breast. “Forever. Safe and happy.” A kiss on her stomach. “Only to be seen by me and those who I let in.” He growled as he kissed her cunt and gave her a little kitten lick. His dark eyes turned possive as he pushed a single finger in and dove between her legs. Licking and mouthing her warm wet cunt, bringing out small little mewls of pleasure from the gargoyle. Her tail wrapping around his leg as he continued to eat her out. She tased surprisly sweet. Like a sweet nectar. Glorianne claws tore into the mattress and she brought her claws to her hair, and pulling it slightly as he continued his assault on her cunt, she felt something begin to boil up in her lower regions. It felt strange.  
“Something, wha-whats happening?” She gasped. Xanotos continued licking her cunt, as she continued to get wetter, he knew she was reachig orgasim as her legs tensed up. “Sto- Stop something wro-AAAAAAHHH!” Glorianne arched her back as she hit her first orgasim, her fluids squirting in Xanotos mouth. He began to lick her clean, enjoying his partners whimpers as she remained sensitive and gasping for breath as her claws tore into the pillows. Xanatos smirked and licked his lips, savoring her taste. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock and pushed the tip of it in. Glorianne whimpered, still sensitive.  
He stroked her hair and shushed her gently.  
"If you want to stop we will."  
"No, you can keep going ." She said softly starting to get a clouded look in her eyes. He could tell she was still with him at the moment and slammed in. Glorianne let out a loud roar, before relaxing. David gave her moment to adjust before he started to thrust his hips quickly. Glorianne moaned and whimpered as her body remained sensitive. She felt cries trying to leave her lips, but she covered her mouth before she could let them spill from her lips.  
Xanatos grabbed her clawed hands and pinned them above her head.  
"I. Want. To. Here. You. Beg." he growled, thrusting his hips roughly with each word.  
"She fixed her claws and cried out in pleasure, moans pouring from her lips.  
"Please don't stop, please I'm begging you, Don't a-ah fuck!" she hissed as he lifted up one of her stoney legs and thrusting quicker and deeper into her. Glorianne grapped of the pillows and dug her sharp fangs into the pillow and tore into it, by mistake. Feathers flying everywhere.  
Xanatos grabbed her silky black hair and twisted it through his hands and yanked her head back, bringing her body closer to his. He rested his chin an her shoulder and continued to ram inside of her.  
Glorianne felt her mind go blank, just wanting to feel the pleasure Xantos was bringing her.  
Her tougher rolled out of her mouth and a little drool started to spill over.  
He was doing this to her.  
He was making her come undone.  
He did that.  
He made her fill pleasure.  
Not Demona.  
Or the detective.  
But him and him alone.  
Xanatos felt pride in that.  
He saw his assistant in the doorway, and gestured for him to come in, but to stay out of the gargoyles line of site.  
Owen to a seat in the darker end of the room.  
Xanatos pulled out of Glorianne for moment, still hard and leaking.  
Glorianne turned to him panting, wondering if she had done something wrong.  
He took his place in front of her a d laid down, his head hitting what little remained of the pillows. He pulled her closer to him and guided her back down on his cock. Glorianne whimpered, not really knowing what to do.  
"I want you to rock your hips.: He said  
He placed his hands on her hips and began to roc them gently, while thrusting into her. Glorianne lowered her body and pressed her chest against Xanatos and wrapped her arms against his neck and began to rock her hips at a steady pace, She uncurled her wings and wrapped them around herself ad Xaonotos, leaving Owen to barley see her riding him, She slowly gained more confidence in their new position and starting rocking her hips faster and faster as she set up straight. Moaning and whimpering at the pleasure. Xanatos quickly gave Glorianne a sinister smirk as she looked up at the ceiling, hands in her hair. David looked into outside the window and saw that daylight was soon upon them. He grabbed her hips and striating roughly fucking into her,  
"Never forget darling."  
He whimpered as he thrusted his hips once, twice, three times before the two came together. Glorianne let out a lovely little cry as Xanatos gestured to his partner and said  
"Now. Owen. "  
A spark of energy released from Owens hands and struck Glorianne in the back between her wings. Light flashing around her for a moment as soon as daylight broke.  
She fell on her back, wings unfurled as the daylight began to pour into the room. Yet the gargoyle did not return to stone.  
Her wings grew smaller until they disappeared entirely, The only resemblance of them seemed to e a large detailed tattoo on her back. Her stone skin turned into a lovely shade of caramel brown. Her claws gone, along with her deadly fangs, until the gargle was no longer a gargoyle, but a human women by day and a gargoyle by night.


End file.
